SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Blue Destiny 2
Blue Destiny Stage 2: 蒼を受け継ぐ者 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Yuu, Philip, or Samana is defeated *Fail to destroy all Missile Launching Pads within 6 turns Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 2750 *Bronze: 6870 *Silver: 12370 *Gold: 19250 *Platinum: 27500 ---- Player Units: Player Team M''' Blue Destiny Unit 1 - Yuu Kajima GM Command - Philip Hughes *GM Command - Samana Feuris GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier *GM - Federation Soldier ---- '''Enemy Units: Dobday - Zeon Officer Dobday - Zeon Officer Dobday - Zeon Officer Gaw - Zeon Officer *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Gaw - Zeon Officer *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Missile Launching Pad Missile Launching Pad Bunker - Zeon Soldier Bunker - Zeon Soldier Bunker - Zeon Soldier Bunker - Zeon Soldier Dom - Zeon Soldier *Gouf - Zeon Soldier *Gouf - Zeon Soldier Zaku Cannon - Zeon Soldier *Zaku Cannon - Zeon Soldier Zaku Cannon - Zeon Soldier *Zaku Cannon - Zeon Soldier Gouf - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier Gouf - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier Gouf - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Enemy Turn 3'' Hygogg - Zeon Soldier Hygogg - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Both Missile Launching Pads destroyed'' Missile Launching Pad Missile Launching Pad Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II J Type - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: All Missile Launching Pads destroyed'' Dom - Zeon Soldier *Dom - Zeon Soldier *Dom - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: Enemy turn after Yuu Kajima changes maps'' Efreet Custom - Nimbus Schterzen ---- Strategy: Even flying units can't get over that wall dividing the map, you'll have to ascend to get over it. Ignore the Dobdays and bring your team to the bottom of the map right away to clear out the enemies unless you don't mind wasting EXP on the guest units. The bright side is that it makes the stage a little easier and you can register the GM Command and Blue Destiny 1 if you let the guest units get kills. Yuu should be fine on his own. You can activate the EXAM System at any time for +5 to his attack, defense, and mobility, but only use it if you need it because it increases the EN cost of attacks by 50%. He can take out the Zakus in a single hit with his beam saber even without it. Make sure you don't mess around, because time will be tight. Use super criticals on the Missile Launch Pads because it's the only way to destroy them in one attack, otherwise make sure you're weakening them at strategic times in order to take them out in no more than two hits each. After all Missile Launch Pads have been destroyed, Yuu will appear on the other map with the rest of your units, followed by Nimbus. At this point clean up the rest of the enemies to finish the stage. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages